On The Top Of The World
by Vargity
Summary: A story about a girl with a big secret which can her and many more lives .. Jen lives normal life with the normal teenage problems .. But until when and how she's going to hande it? Read more and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was early in the morning. Jen woke up before everybody and started making up for school. She got in front of the mirror and looked in her deep blue eyes that everyone loved.

"Yeah, today's gonna be the next boring day" she sighed "Come one Jen, it's almost over. You can do it"

After these encouraging words, continued with the making up. She combed her light brown hair which made her blond highlights to bulge. She was smart seventeen-year-old girl. Today was one of her last days at this school. But she wasn't unhappy. She couldn't wait until her graduating. Jen didn't have many friends of her classmates, because she was different. No, she wasn't the dork of the class, but she had purposes and interests. The boys in her class were so immature but when she says it they start sulking. The girls think they're so big when most of their body is naked. The "Barbie" model was so popular. But Jen wasn't like them. She was practical, beautiful and very responsible. The negative parts of her temper were those which in small quantities are good. And when we mention that Jen was a Scorpio I gets perfectly clear why she doesn't fit in the picture.

After her two best friends went to collage, school for Jen went desolate. Her only best friend which was in her age moved away. Then was only one girl who Jen really cared about. The others were only people from school or classmates.

Jen got into the classroom. She sat on the chair. The moments of silence were disturbed by a few boys who rushed into the room. Jen put her head on the desk and covered it with her hands. Then she got up and yelled.

"Can you shut up for five minutes? Oh wait, of course you can't. Because you're girlies with wrong atributes! Let me guess, no one takes my words seriously but one day you will all regret it!"

And she was right. The boys just laughed and continued with their foolish stuff. The whole school day went like that. Jen got home, dropped her backpack and lay on the bed. Suddenly her phone rang. She took it with displeasure and looked at the screen. Then her mad face changed into a big smile. On the display was written the name of her best friend Lina.

"Hey, Lin, how are you?" Jen asked excitedly.

"I'm fine. How was your day, sweety?"

"Normal. It was just the next boring day. Your stupid ex-classmates ruined my day, again. Even the thought that I'm soon gonna get out of here doesn't help me anymore"

"Don't worry time will go fast. And you know they treat you like this just because they don't know you. Once again, why don't you tell them who you are?"

"Come on, Lin, don't make me even think about it. You know I can't. It's a pitty 'cuz if it wasn't me all of my classmates were gonna be waaay more than punched..." –Jen smiled when she imagined her "friends" "But everyone is scared of me. If only the other mafias knew that I don't care about them at all"

"It was going to be an ugly view ... Haha. I love our talk but I gotta go. I have tons of homework. I love you and I miss you!"

"Me too, hunny. Bye" she continued lay on the bed.

The thought to tell everyone who she is was very enticing. She may be only on seventeen but she was the boss of Mafia 401. That was the most powerful organization on the world. Well, not actually a mafia. They have to protect the world peace. Their worst enemy was the Mafia of Mackenzie. But mafia in the bad meaning of the word. However 401 is the strongest. And Jen … Jen can do everything – dance, sing, act, play lots of instruments, speaks eight languages and knows 15 types of karate. With her obstinate temper she was tough opponent. Plus she could think fast and hustle when she's under pressure. Well on the outside she looks like the perfect person but that was so not true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning started as usual. Jen's classes were boring like always and nothing was happening. Well, until the biology. Some of the girls and the boys were going out to smoke and the others carried their stuff to the classroom. Jen put other's stuff on their desks and sat on her.

"_Hey Jen, put that on Neil's desk_" Selena threw a pen to Jen but she didn't catch it and the pen fell next to her feet.

"_He'll take it by himsel_f" Jen answered bored and just looked at the fallen pen.

"_You're so lazy, you can't pick up a little pen!_" yelled mad Selena, grabbed the pen and put it on Neil's desk.

"_Very lazy_" confirmed Jen, but her answer sounded like "I don't care what you're saying"

"_You always … Don't make me talk too much_." Selena said with minatary tone.

"_It's your decision. But you have nothing to say about me. You don't know me. *If you knew me you would never think of saying something like that*_" she thought.

Selena continued talking but the noise in the classroom was too loud and it obstructed her words. Jen stayed calm and kept down her wish to punch Selena. In the next break showed a boy called John. He had a crush on Selena it he was like puppy in her feet. He was here because someone had a thing on his "love". And she was just looking behind and chuckled.

"_I don't care about the others but if you do something to her or her friends you'll have deal with me_." For some reason Jen was in "friends" group too.

"_Her friend can deal herself John_" a boy with black jeans and black shirt got into the room. "_What, you'll pretend you don't know me_?" he looked Jen with provocative look. His hands were opened for a big hug.

"_Of course_" she smiled and hugged him. "I missed you!"

"_Wait a minute. You know each other?_" John didn't know what to think

"_Yep. My cousin is his cousin. But the question is from where __**you**__ know each other?_" Jen was moving her eyes on John and Tom.

"_We were in schools competition together. Well, if you have __mutual__ cousin doesn't that mean you are too? _" John was a little confused.

"_I'm on the mother and he's on the father side so there's nothing familiar between us_"

"_Which give us big__opportunities_" Tom winked at her and she flapped him on the face "_What did I say?_"

"_Just shut your mouth up!_" Jen threw him threatening look.

In that moment in the room got in the rest of the class. One of Jen's "popular" classmates saw Tom and her eyes glowed.

"_This one is mine_" she whispered to the girl next to her.

"_I don't think so_" said Tom who accidentally heard her. "_Sorry I just don't like whores_" then he went by and the girl was like someone just flapped her on the face.

The teachers knew Tom so they let him stay in the class if he's quiet. For a week he got a reputation of the most popular boy in school. Everyone tried to get in his company but they all weren't allowed. Either of that he and Jen had great time together. They were hugging, arguing for some little things, laughing, running. Everyone thought they were going out. But when someone asks them they just laugh and say that is not possible.


End file.
